


Be My Light

by jensenackles6778



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cooking, Cultural Differences, Cultural References, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair Braiding, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Multi, cute shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7806628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenackles6778/pseuds/jensenackles6778
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves his Jamaican girlfriend, Jocelyn, but will the love stay strong despite the cultural differences and the handsome threats that are thrown at them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Light

"Harry, you're tugging too hard," Jocelyn whined, pouting her lips at her long-haired boyfriend. Harry loosened the grip he had on the hair extension and began to braid the hair more loosely, while still maintaining a tight braid. 

"Babe, you know I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just really new to this," he tried to reason, quickly finishing up the braid and eagerly removing the comb from the hair that was bunched up at the top of her head. He swiftly parted a small section of her hair away from the rest.

"Harry, if you need help with this, I could always invite Zayn-" she began to reason. Harry didn't let her finish her sentence.

"We're not inviting  _him_ over. Never suggest that again. You know how that bastard feels about you," Harry hissed, gathering fresh new strands of hair extensions within his fingers. He quickly wrapped it around Jocelyn's real hair and began to braid downwards with inexperience, biting his lip in concentration. Jocelyn scoffed at Harry's jealousy.

"Harry, I don't feel that way about him. You know that. He just really knows how to do single braids. He could be of some help," she assured. Harry lightly shook his head as his fingers seemed to gain a mind of their own and skillfully work their way down the strands of Jocelyn's hair until all that was left were the extensions. Harry smiled to himself in satisfaction as he carefully leaned over and kissed the top of his girlfriend's head.

"See, love? I've got this. It's not that difficult," he chided, releasing the neatly done braid from his fingers. Harry smiled to himself once more. He looked at the eight rows of single braids he had completed. Not too shabby, Styles, not too bad. Beat that Zayn.

"Harry, don't forget to oil my hair. I want to try to fight the dry scalp before it begins. You remember how flaky it got last time," she reminded, wincing in horror. Harry giggled and walked around the chair that his girlfriend was sitting in. He towered over her, her hands instinctively reaching out to grab onto his waist. He looked down at her, his fingers gently tracing her lips. Jocelyn closed her eyes in satisfaction as Harry leaned in closer to her lips. 

"Babe, dry scalp or not, you're mine and I literally wouldn't have it any other way. I love you," he expressed, finally closing the gap between their lips and kissing her. Jocelyn gripped onto his waist even tighter, the late afternoon sunlight drifting through the window and illuminating over her dark skin. She eagerly swiped her tongue across Harry's bottom lip. Harry chuckled into the kiss before pulling away.

"You're a sinful little thing aren't you?" he teased, yanking her upwards to her feet. The abrupt movement caused the chair to get shoved across the hardwood floor. Harry's arm gripped tightly around her waist, his long hair falling in front of his eyes. She swiftly brought her fingers up to the strands and brushed them out of the way. 

"Mi love you," she expressed, her accent purposely slipping through. Harry's abdomen churned in arousal. She knew what her accent always did to him; it always sent him on a predatory rampage of no return; a rampage filled with lust, bite marks and sweet kisses. She stared up at Harry, her hands cascading towards his chest. She placed her palm against his heart, noticing immediately that the pace had quickened. She took in the cycle of his breathing, the constant lip biting, and the shade of his irises that were once green. They were close to onyx at this point, causing her panties to feel a bit damp. Suddenly, his hand gently gripped at her throat. 

"Say it again," he mumbled as though he were in a trance. He licked at his already moistened lips expectantly, the lust pooling into the darkened emeralds. She snickered knowingly.

"Say what?" she teased. Harry blinked, completely dumbfounded as Jocelyn released her neck from his fingers. She walked away from Harry and out of the living room entirely. Harry watched her every move, her beautiful ass shaking with every step that led to their bedroom; her cute shorts doing very little to leave anything to the imagination and her tight tank top that always seemed to be too small. She occasionally looked back at him, her teeth occupied with her bottom lip. Harry, on the other hand, continued to take in the shape of her wide hips, the stretchmarks on her lower spine and the thickness in her thighs. Harry gulped.

"Y-Y-You know exactly what I want," he stuttered as he began to subconsciously unbutton his shirt. Jocelyn jogged into the bedroom, quickly grabbing onto a bandanna and wrapping it around her hair in order to maintain the neatness. Harry finally caught up to her and slammed the door of their bedroom shut. He clenched his jaw.

"Take off your shorts and bend over," he ordered. Jocelyn was apprehensive at first but did as told, shakily shimmying out of her shorts. Harry growled at the realization that she wasn't wearing any panties under the shorts. She obediently got on the bed and onto all fours, her ass shaking invitingly. She moaned prematurely.

"Be rough with me, Harry. Please," she begged. He slowly approached the bed, stripping down both his jeans and his boxers at the foot of it. He reached out his right hand and squeezed onto the plump skin of her ass, gently shaking it around. He moaned, leaning over and kissing the skin. He roughly yanked her hips upwards with one hand, his other stroking his cock. 

"You want it rough, eh?" he asked, trailing his fingers down the dimple in her spine. Jocelyn keened in frustration.

"Please, Harry. Don't tease me. I want you to hurt me. Please," she begged. Harry gazed down at his lovely woman, all bent over for him, her colorful bandanna adorning her hair and her ass looking so tempting. Her ebony skin appeared so beautiful in the afternoon sunlight, the stretch marks that laced her spine seemed to expand and contract with each heavy breath she took. Before he was aware of his own actions, he swiftly fucked into her, her pussy barely having the time to adjust to the stretch it elicited onto her skin. 

"Fuckkkkk. H-H-Harry. B-B-Baby. Fuck my pussy. Fuck it good," she moaned as Harry grabbed onto her ass cheeks with both palms. Harry fucked into her even harder, her face diving into the pillows.

"Mmm... baby. You're so fucking wet. And all for me. Fuck. Fuck, FUCKKK!" Harry moaned, throwing his head back and using one of his free hands to wipe at the sweat on his face. Jocelyn eagerly sat up on her knees and brought Harry's sweaty fingers to her lips and sucked on them eagerly. Harry moaned at the sight before pulling the fingers out and roughly kissing her lips. He tasted his sweat on her tongue and rammed into her harder. 

"OH, FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" she screamed, her accent roaring through his ears. The sound of her moans threw him over the edge, causing him to cum deep inside her, her kegel muscles working overtime and clenching the juice out of him. His moans drowned out her own as her fingers clenched onto his hair, her ass backing up into his pelvis. She collapsed onto the mattress, causing him to do the same a few moments after. Their bodies glistened with sweat and the bandanna was nearly off Jocelyn's hair, exposing the incomplete hairstyle, but neither of them cared to move a muscle. They just lay there for a few moments, engulfed in each other's arms and covered in fluids of all sorts. Harry brought Jocelyn's body even closer to his and bit his lips at the feeling of her large breasts, still residing under her tight tank top, pressed up against his chest. 

"I love you, Harry," she whispered against Harry's lips, her fingers resting in the lower strands of his long hair. Harry gazed at his gorgeous girlfriend, all fucked out and loved out, lips bruised and plumping, indentations of his fingernails still evident.

"I love you, too, baby," Harry promised, kissing her once more. Jocelyn trailed her fingers to the side of his face and held them there, the love she felt swelling in her heart to the point of utter bliss. She felt as though she didn't deserve him. Harry began to tug on the braids that were still exposed, causing Jocelyn to halt the kisses.

"Maybe I should ask Zayn to finish the rest, babe," she inquired. Harry clenched his jaw in jealousy. He gritted his teeth.

"Anything you want, Joss," he assured, his fingers wrapping tightly around the braids. 

Anything you want, he thought to himself.


End file.
